The Blooming Lavender and the Shinning Sun (continued)
by The Open-Eyed Day Dreamer
Summary: Hinata, the new born bud that has yet to blossom; Naruto, the shinning and gallant sun that can warm anyone's heart. What would happen if these two beautiful entities were to notice one another? Characters are not mine but Masashi Kishimoto's (currently on HIATUS)
1. Preparations

_The Blooming Lavender and the Shinning Sun_

Preparations

_It's here, it's finally here! _Hyuuga Hinata ran excitedly through Konoha carrying a heavy paper bag filled with groceries. She was 16 years old now lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and almost ran into people with her excitement blinding her eyes. 3 years has passed and Hinata has since been getting stronger and grown into such a pretty girl. Beautiful was more like it. She wore a light purple baggy jacket, moveable navy blue sweats, black unisex ninja sandals, and had beautifully long and shiny purple hair. It was true that her clothes did hide her features, but you could clearly see that she has grown in the past 3 years as well.

_Today is the day Naruto-kun comes home!_ Hinata thought happily. Her pale cheeks tinted with a heavy shade of red. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time, the day Uzumaki Naruto returns home from his 3-year journey. She abruptly stopped.

"Wh…What if I'm not ready yet…?" Hinata softly whispered. Hinata has been slowly gaining confidence over the years, and she's even challenged Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, to a few spars in taijustu training… But… Since she hasn't seen Naruto in a while, she was bound to faint again like she always did when she was little.

She sighed. _Well, I guess I sort of knew this might happen… Maybe it won't be as bad…?_ Hinata squeezed the paper bag a little tighter. _Yes… M-Maybe if I try hard enough, I won't faint as bad as I used to… Maybe just a little…?_

Hinata gulped. She would try; she would try to change for Naruto.

"F-Father? Neji-niisan? I'm home." Hinata stammered as she stood patiently outside of the Hyuuga main branch's dining room. Hinata had just returned from purchasing more stock for the kitchen so the servants wouldn't have to do anymore hard work.

"Oh, Hinata-sama! You're home early." One of the servant girls exclaimed in surprise.

Hinata pushed back the door cloths as she entered. 3 servant girls were all dressed in aprons and chopping away at fresh vegetables to be eaten for tonight's dinner.

Hinata bowed respectfully towards them. "Was I not supposed to come until later? M-Maybe I should leave you to -"

"No, no! Hinata-sama you are fine! We thank you for getting us more groceries, but you didn't have to my lady." A servant said hastily.

Hinata blushed furiously. As far as she had knowledge of them, the servants here have always been kindhearted to her from the beginning. They welcomed her with open arms ever since her birth, and never had any sour thoughts about her. It was like they _knew_ she would turn out to be a sweetheart instead of a cold cruel person.

"O-Oh my… You… You don't have to say that, I-I wanted to help…" Hinata squeaked as she held a hand up to her mouth shyly.

"Aww! Hinata-sama is soo caring!" They all swooned with glee, and immediately started to fawn over the Hyuuga heiress with many compliments.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She didn't like much attention at all because she would jump when the conversation pointed towards her. She was timid, shy, and quiet and liked it that way. She was a turtle and liked to take her time. Patience to her was everything, if you got to loud, she would hide back in her shell. And every one of her friends knew that… All except of one robust blonde.

Speaking of which, the young female chūnin pondered just what blonde was doing at this moment.

* * *

A blonde haired teenager grinned as he happily marched along a dirt path with glee. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit, black unisex ninja sandals, and a long black ninja headband tied tightly on his forehead. His blonde and unruly hair had grown longer over the years, if you knew the teenage male ever since he was small; his face was rough and much more chiseled of vigorous training, but his beautiful aqua marine blue eyes still looked childish and full of mischief. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years old, single, and was known to be hot-blooded and an annoying pain in the ass.

"C'mon Ero-sennin! We're going to be late going back home! I want to get there quick so I can see everyone again!" Naruto shouted at the man behind him.

The now impatient blonde was traveling with an old white haired man that was known as one of the Great Legendary Sannin. His name was Jiraiya and his specialties were peeking in on woman and summoning toads. He wore a more olden attire than his young apprentice Uzumaki Naruto, for since he was old, he lived by traditions from whence time he was born in. It was a pale dark green robes, a red vest, black unisex ninja sandals, a silver head plate with horns and black writings on it (it says oil and toad), and carried a traveling pack with a giant scroll on his back.

His long spiky white hair swayed as he sighed at his energetic apprentice. "Naruto, I'm not as young as I used to be 3-years ago, c'mon, let me rest for a bit."

_You were never young to begin with ya pervy old sage…_ Naruto thought as he kept his snide remark to himself. He sighed as he gave up in defeat. "Fine, whatever. We'll go and see if there's a small village up ahead before we go back to Konoha."

"Great! I heard that there was a village that has great hot- I mean restaurants'!" Jiraiya's eyes twinkled with mischief as he scampered ahead of Naruto with newfound strength.

Naruto felt a vein pop on his head in anger. "YOU LECHER! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"You know what they say Naruto, all's far in love and war!" Jiraiya chided as he left Naruto, trailing dust clouds in his wake.

Naruto was brimming with anger. After all he had done for that sorry old geezer! And he tricks him with a sorry excuse for being tired?! The blonde wanted revenge. "COME BACK HERE ERO-SENNIN!" And the blonde charged after the white haired lecher with his face and fists boiling with anger.

It looks like Konoha and the Leaf would have to wait a little longer for their arrival…

* * *

_Hair?_

_Check._

_Teeth?_

_Check._

_Eyes?_

_Check._

_Clothes?_

_They're my usual clothes but, check._

_Self-confidence?_

_No, I don't think so._

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror in her room, looking over her flaws and perfecting them. Making herself more presentable when her love and longtime crush enters the village for the first time in 3 years. Her room was decorated with an odd yet beautiful blend of purple, and sky blue.

She sighed as she pinned and repined her hair. _I-I don't think N-Naruto-kun would mind if I just went as myself…_ Hinata took the flower hairpin out from behind her head. _B-But… But what if he likes the change…? Should I use it or shouldn't it…?_

She didn't know. The lavender haired beauty sighed in defeat, went over to her bed, and laid flat on her back.

"Sometimes I wish I had more courage… Then, maybe, just maybe, Naruto-kun would finally acknowledge me…" Hinata sat up on her bed and gazed over at the beautifully gem embroidered picture frame on top of her dresser. Her eyes paled as she picked up the frame and squeezed at the sides. There was a woman with long shiny hair like Hinata's, and bore a striking resemblance to the heiress. The only difference was that her face was more angular and she wore red lipstick.

"Courage like you had…" Hinata smiled solemnly. She saw something wet suddenly drip on the woman's face. _What…?_ Hinata set the picture back down and ran over to her mirror. She saw tears stream heavily down her eyes, and a light tint of pink shade her pale cheeks. She sniffed a few times, and then she crumbled to the ground on her knees.

"Why…?" She sobbed. "Why am I crying…? I don't want to cry, but… I am…" She wept quietly for a while until a knock rapped on her door gently.

"Hinata-sama? Are you okay?" A voice asked with concern.

Hinata jumped in surprise. She knew the distinctness of that voice; it was blunt and stern yet gentle and caring. "N-Neji-niisan?"

Neji quietly open her white shoji sliding door and stepped inside. Neji had grown up into quite the handsome young shinobi. He was only 2 years older than Hinata and was already at jōnin level. He wore a white and black robe, had black unisex sandals, and carried tan and black duffle bag when he went traveling. The only difference that could be seen since the past 3 years was he didn't have long clothes attached to the front of his head band and he was much, _much _nicer to Hinata than in his previous years.

"I heard you crying down the hall. I wanted to check on you." He said.

Hinata quickly wiped her watery streams away so she could compose herself. "You… You heard that huh? S-Sorry Neji-niisan, I just had…" She quickly looked around. "A bug in my eye."

Neji's eyes softened, but his voice was annoyed. "There are two things wrong with you logic. One, if **one** bug when in **one** eye, then that **one** eye should be crying tears. Two, you are a **terrible** liar."

Hinata laughed nervously. She always knew she was a terrible, terrible lair and that Neji was _very_ perceptive of a lot of things. But the way he could read her, it was like she showed her emotions so obviously. But she didn't do that…

Right…?

Neji peered past the now embarrassed heiress and his pale eyes rested on a picture frame sitting sternly on her dresser. The sunlight shined through her window, and made the picture shine brightly. He only saw a fraction of the woman's face, but he knew all too well of who that was.

"Do you miss her, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked cautiously.

Hinata's small sliver of happiness, washed away by a heavy typhoon of sadness and remorse. Her head hung as her beautiful pale eyes turned as hard as stone.

Neji nearly flinched as he saw her embarrassed face turn into a face with no emotion in a matter of seconds. He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds, but he just had to know.

"Yes…" She quietly said. "I do, very much."

Neji's face fell with sympathy written plainly as fresh as the morning. _It's very unusual to see Hinata-sama feeling so sad…_ He sighed. _I guess it is time… She will need it now than later…_

"Hinata-sama, there was something that she left for you… If you want it…"

She immediately perked up with hope, and curiosity. "There is? But… I thought all of her things were-"

"They were," Neji interrupted her in midsentence, "but all except **one** that was meant for you to have."

Hinata tilted her head quizzically. "Me? But what about Hanabi-chan or Father?" Hanabi was Hinata's little sister. She looked more like their father than their mother, but the difference of her and their father was that Hanabi was kinder and gentler to Hinata. She just couldn't show it in front of their father. "Either one of them could've had the gift, not me."

"True," Neji agreed, "Hiashi-dono could have it, but she knew he wouldn't use it; and Hanabi doesn't know how to play it yet. But you, you do Hinata-sama. That's why…" Neji stuffed his hand in his right sleeve and brought out a silver flute. "She wanted you to have because you're the only one who knows how to play."

He handed Hinata the flute. But it wasn't an ordinary flute, it was a beautifully shiny flute engraved with sleek purple gems glittering in different places on it. Silver vines twist and turned wildly, making it dance right before your eyes. And right smack dab in the middle, was Hinata's name engraved in gold.

Hinata's eyes water and she suddenly burst into tears. She hugged the flute tenderly to her cheek, letting tears glisten on it to make it more beautiful. Her sobs soon turned into hiccups as she cried for a period of time. She only said one thing before she stopped.

"Thank you… Mom…"

Neji gazed at her with warm eyes as he bent down in front of her and handed her a handkerchief. "Hinata-sama, you know as well as I do that you must compose yourself in the Hyuuga household…"

Hinata wiped her tears slowly from her eyes, never dropping the flute in her small, dainty hands. "Y-Yes Neji-niisan…" She gratefully took the handkerchief out of his hand and gently wiped her eyes.

He sighed. "Are you going to see _him_?"

Hinata blinked then blushed a vibrant shade of red. "H-How did you kn-know!" She knew the answer but she wanted to hear his explanation.

He turned around and stepped on foot outside of her room. "You're an open book Hinata-sama, of course I would know. Maybe Hiashi-dono knows as well. I'm going out to meet Lee, TenTen, and Gai-sensei; we're planning to train for a while. You are welcome to come if you wish."

"N-No, no Neji-niisan! I-I don't want to interrupt your training. I-I have to go meet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun later. Th-Thank you for the offer though."

Neji turned his body slightly back towards her. "Very well." And with that, he disappeared behind the shoji sliding door without another word.

Hinata slumped on her knees even lower than before. She paled at the thought of her father knowing about her love affair for a certain blonde boy.

_Wh-What if Father does know? What if he makes me not see Naruto-kun again…?_ Hinata shook her head to get rid of those bewitching thoughts. _No, I mustn't think of those negative thoughts. I will have to trust my guidance and courage._ Hinata turned her head back to look at her picture, and smiled. _After all… You would have wanted me to…_


	2. Welcome Home Naruto!

_The Blooming Lavender and the Shinning Sun_

Welcome Home Naruto!

Sakura was tapping her foot expectantly as she waited at the front gate of the Leaf Village. It has been approximately one day since Naruto was supposed to be due at the village. And she was _thoroughly_ annoyed at his lateness.

_He's just like Kakashi-sensei! Always late!_ The pink haired kunochi thought. She waited for at least fifteen more minutes before she finally gave up.

"_What the hell_! That Naruto! Always has to make some sort of big entrance just to show off!" She shouted angrily as she threw her arms up. She spun on her heel and started to stalk off back inside of Konoha. "To think I actually worried about him, chaa! No way am I doing this again!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"W-Watch out!" A voice yelled at her.

Sakura felt someone slam into her hard, sending them both down into the ground. Sakura fell on her rump hard making her body vibrate with pain. "Ouch!" She suddenly rounded on the person with her green eyes blazing with fury.

"Watch it you-" Sakura stopped. "Hinata?"

The pinkette watched as the dark haired beauty slowly sit up from the ground and firmly rub her bottom from the impact of the ground.

"Ow, Ow, owie!" She peeked a pale eye up at Sakura. "M-My goodness! I-I am soo sorry Sakura-san!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the heiress with amusement. She was just soo polite, shy, and honest, it was too cute! It was a shame Naruto couldn't see it, she was just soo noticeable. And the pinkette new that every other boy in Konoha new that about the darkette too.

Sakura lent a hand down to Hinata while smiling.

"It's okay Hinata, as long as it was you, it's alright."

Hinata sighed with relief. She gently grasped Sakura hand with her own small one. "Th-That's a relief. I thought I had upset you."

Sakura pulled Hinata up on her feet with a light heave. "Hinata, no matter what you do, I don't think that you would upset me. You're just too kind… And cute!"

Hinata blushed a heavy shade of red. "C-Cute? M-Me? I-I don't th-think so Sakura-san… I'm not cute at all…"

Sakura waved a hand at her. "Nonsense! You're too modest. If I say you're cute, then you should take it as a complement. Don't downgrade yourself; you're too great for that."

Hinata blushed even deeper, if possible, and started to loop her hands together. "Th-Thank you Sakura-san…"

_I can see why Naruto-kun likes you soo much…_ But the shy girl kept it to herself.

Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah Hinata, what are you doing anyway?"

Hinata perked up. "Oh yes! I was bringing Kiba-kun and Shino-kun some box lunches. After training we usually eat, and I know how tired they get from working so hard."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She never knew that Hinata would be able to commit such acts of kindness towards others. She heard of the Hyuuga being cruel beings, and she's seen that of Neji at the Preliminary Rounds before the Chūnin Exams. How cold he was towards Hinata when she had no power of being born into the main branch while he wasn't; it was unheard of.

The pinkette balled her fists. She would make sure she would punch Neji for his act of cold transgressions. "That's great you're so kind Hinata. I wish everyone could be like you in the world."

_Like Neji or that Ino-pig… _Sakura thought grudgingly.

Hinata cheeks burned from gaining soo much recognition from the pink haired girl. Hinata hadn't really talked to Sakura much in their previous years, but now, since three years had gone by, Hinata had started to bump into the pinkette a lot around the village. They started to make light conversations at first, but then as they started to chat deeply when they saw each other more often. To anyone, they might have seemed like friends, but Hinata didn't think that way. She saw it rude if she would hastily suggest that Sakura and she were friends. She needed the medical ninja's agreement before they would jump into that kind of friendly relationship.

"I-I… I-I thank you for the complement Sakura-san but," Hinata drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I would think that it is great that not a lot of people were like me…"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "How so?"

"Well ah," she began and started to push her two index fingers together shyly, "I would think that… B-Being th-the same would be… Boring in s-some way…?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. Boring? She would think it would be boring if other people were like her? The medical nin shook her head in confusion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm gonna need some clarification Hinata. You, _you_, would think that the world would be boring if there were more people like you?"

"No, no, no, no, no! Y-You said _everyone _remember? I-If you meant a handful of people in general, I guess…" The dark haired girl started to count on her small fingers. "I mean loud people are interesting and pretty people are fun to look at… I guess smart people are great at teaching people… But I…" And Hinata started to ramble on and on about different people with different personalities and how they are great to be around.

Sakura couldn't keep her bubbling amusement in any longer. She laughed at Hinata merrily and held her sides as the started to throb in pain.

"Wh-What a-are you laughing a-at…?" Hinata squeaked with embarrassment. She held her small hands against her busty chest as she shielded herself from Sakura's onslaughts of laughter. "W-Was it something I s-said?"

Sakura felt her laughs subside and wiped tears sprinkling her eyelashes. "Hinata…" The pinkette got closer to the shy girl and put her in a headlock. "You're just soo cute!" And started to playfully give the heiress gentle noogies of affection.

"O-Ow! S-Sakura-san! That hurts!" Hinata whined pitifully.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he waited for Jiraiya to catch up to him. They were on their way to getting closer to the Hidden Leaf Village after they had stopped by a random town that Jiraiya wanted to go to. They were only a few miles away, but apparently the old man wanted to take his time with the trail.

"C'mon Ero-sennin! We're almost there! Can't you hurry up?" Naruto whined as his shoulders slumped.

Jiraiya waved a hand at his young pupil. "Naruto, we don't need to rush. You know that everyone will be waiting for as anyone and prepare for our arrival. You need to take this time to enhance your senses so you can notice if there are any enemies abroad." The Toad Sannin looked sharply at Naruto for a moment. "Like the Akatsuki for example."

Naruto gulped. The Akatsuki were a group of powerful rogue ninjas that were on the hunt for jinchuuriki hosts. Jinchuuriki hosts were people who have ferocious, powerful, and deadly demons that were sealed inside of them to suppress the demons' powerful. The Akatsuki's main goal for abduction of these hellish souls, it was unknown for the time being.

Naruto quietly walked by Jiraiya as soon as the Sannin caught up. Naruto looked down at the ground where he started to wallow in his memories. He remembered the first time he met the Akatsuki. The first time… He met Uchiha Itachi three years ago…

_He was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds decorated all over his cloak. His headband of the leaf had a scratch that ran right through the middle, and his sharingan was fully activated._

_"We want you to come with us… Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi said darkly._

_His voice was like ice, chilling and deadly. And his red eyes were even colder. One look, no, one _**stare**_ was enough to send you into the spiraling abyss of insanity. Naruto felt his throat go completely dry as his breath was completely sucked out of his body. It was like Itachi was pulling his soul out of his body without even lifting a finger._

_Naruto felt his body move without a command from his brain. He felt feet were stiff with numbness as they walked toward the Uchiha… Then… _

"Naruto… Naruto! Naruto, snap out of it!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde.

Naruto blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He gave out a sigh of relief as his sensei brought him back from his haughting pass. "Sorry there Ero-Sennin, just thinking that's all."

Jiraiya stared at the blonde teenager with knowing eyes. He didn't pester Naruto, for the wise sage knew how quick-tempered the boy was.

_Must be thinking about Itachi again…_ Jiraiya sighed. _Sometimes, I know him too well for my _own_ good... _

"Hey, Ero-Sennin…" Naruto said softly.

Jiraiya sighed. Was this boy ever going to stop calling him that unnecessary name? "What is it Naruto? And will you stop calling me that? It's really annoying."

Naruto ignored Jiraiya's request and got straight to the point. "Ero-Sennin, why does the Akatsuki want me? Am I really that worth it to go to such lengths as killing other people in the process?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise, but then they strayed away from the knuckleheaded ninja to look straight ahead. "Naruto, we talked about this. I already told you-"

"Yeah I know but…" Naruto's aqua blue eyes squinted with lost and confusion. "Why…?"

Jiraiya sighed. There was no way getting around this. The Toad Sannin knew that his pupil would probe him until he spilled the beans. Jiraiya absolutely hated that.

"Alright, alright. I already know where this is headed so you don't need to pester me." Naruto lifted his head and looked at the Sage with bright eyes. Jiraiya sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Now where do I start? Well, I told you once before that I only knew where the base was, but not the true objective of the Akatsuki's plan right?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded vigorously. "You said you couldn't get _too_ close or else your cover would be blown."

Jiraiya's eyes scrutinized with amusement. "Correct. Maybe you **_have_** been listening."

"Hey!" Naruto protested angrily. "Don't underestimate me old man!"

Jiraiya chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say Naruto. Anyway, probably a year and three month ago, I went back and I found something disturbing…"

Naruto gulped and looked at his teacher with anticipation literally pouring out of his eyes. He felt his heart accelerate with the suspense. "Wh-What…? What happened? What'd you find?"

Jiraiya's eyes hardened with disgust as he forcefully drawled out the word. "A… Statue…"

Naruto blinked then huffed with disappointment. "A statue? Really? What's so serious about a stupid statue?"

Jiraiya sighed. His patience was warring thin with this thickheaded child. Couldn't the boy just let him finish his sentence for once? "To one it may seem as an ordinary statue, but this statue is very powerful and has dangerous properties meshed in it."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "How so?"

"It draws out a Jinchuuriki's power an sucks it into itself." Jiraiya said coldly.

Naruto abruptly stopped and stared at his sensei with wide eyes. His pupils dilated as he took one painful gulp of his saliva. "It… It does what…?" His voice squeaked.

Jiraiya stopped and turned slightly around to face Naruto. His old eyes hade dark circles as he warily said the next sentence with such harshness, you would shiver from the coldness.

"Like I said it sucks out the Jinchuuriki's power whole. If it does that, say to a Jinchuuriki holder, worst case scenario, you die."

Naruto felt like he was just sucker punched into the gut, left writhing on the cold floor to suffer and endure the pain. That statue, took the life of the demon that was inside of him? And if that were to happen, Naruto would have to face the ultimate consequence of death? What did he ever do to deserve that? Why was he the only one punished for the Nine-Tailed Fox's, this demon's, transgressions? He didn't do anything wrong. So far as he knew, Naruto thought of himself as a pretty good kid. Sure he was a bit hotheaded sometimes, but he was still committed to help a person out, no matter how sleazy they were.

"But don't worry Naruto, I'm sure as long as Tsunade and the village keeps you safe, then I'm sure your life and all of the lives in the Leaf will be safe." Jiraiya reassured the boy.

Naruto perked up instantly. "Really?"

Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled up the boy's wild hair. "I'm absolutely positive." It was amazing, Jiraiya concurred, how the blonde child could be easily herded away from such a heavy burden on his shoulders. The Toad Sannin sighed. He wish he could have some of Naruto's energy. Kami knows how old and rusty he was getting.

"Ne, ne, Ero-sennin! I can see the Leaf up ahead!" Naruto pointed at the hazy image of the Leaf's front gate appearing over the horizon. "We're getting close, dattebayo!"

The white haired man peered his pervy but wise eyes out in front of him. He could see the Hidden Leaf Village's gate stand strong and proud as they inched closer towards it. "So it is," Jiraiya chuckled, "so it is…"

* * *

"Again, please." Hinata requested as she slipped into her Hyuuga stance and her Byakugan activated. As soon as Hinata appeared at the training site where Kiba and Shino was located, they told her that they were going to train for a little while longer. Hinata understood and asked if she could join too. Naturally, they said yes.

Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru were covered in dried dirt and dust as they both tensed up and got ready in position. Even though they were dirty, you could plainly see how much they've grown. Kiba was wearing a black leather jacket that showed a bit of his fish net shirt, he had some black arable pants, and some black unisex ninja shoes. But the only things that hasn't changed him was his two red triangle tattoos, (one for each cheek of course) his Leaf symbol headband that was securely tied on his forehead, and his wild attitude for a good fight. Akamaru, well he has… Gotten a little big somewhat. Like, his height now reached Kiba's hips.

"You sure? 'Cause we can stop anytime you're tired." Kiba said petting Akamaru atop of his head.

Hinata shook her head. No matter how exhausted she was feeling, no matter how much her body rejected of being pushed any further, she just had to get stronger. To prove to her father and to her beloved, Uzumaki Naruto. "I-It's okay Kiba-kun. I can keep going. I can feel myself almost grasping the jutsu. Please Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

Aburame Shino was leaning against a tree that was close by the two, but out of range for their attacks. He had grown too, although he hated been unnoticed by others than his teammates. Hinata could see by the way his eyebrows rose visibly over his shaded glasses that he was surprised. Many know that the Aburame clan is a notorious group of people that rarely show emotion; but if you saw their faces every once and awhile, you could see the faintest twitch of their faces when they react to something. Hinata could always see when she looked at Shino hard enough when she was curious.

Shino stared intently at her with a slight twitch of his eyebrows. Hinata has come to know that whenever Shino twitched his brows, he was annoyed or in deep concentration.

"I suppose… It would be reasonable…" Shino stated his words with care.

Hinata smiled gently at her teammate's attempt to agree with her decision. Even though ever fiber in Shino's body resented her decision, she knew that is would make her happy. Hinata stood up straight and bathed her face in the sun's giving warmth. A gentle breeze caressed her hair as a smile of contentment spread across her lips. Today was a good, no _great_ day to be alive; and she would make the most of it.

Hinata looked back at Kiba with determination burning in her eyes. She saw his eyes widen for a moment, before they slipped into a gaze burning for a fight.

"Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hold back." Kiba smirked with the sound of competition practically oozing out from his voice.

Hinata smiled with her own glint for battle shinning in her pale lavender eyes. "No, I don't expect you to, Kiba-kun. Now please come at me with everything you have!"

Kiba smiled a dangerous grin. "You got it! Wolf Fang over Fang!"

* * *

Naruto jumped giddily as they made it to the front gate. He was jumping for joy as he set his feet on the familiar turf that is Konoha. The blonde boy was itching to get back to the Leaf ever since Jiraiya told him that they would be returning. When was that, a month or two ago? He didn't remember and he didn't care. He was just glad to be back home.

"Ah, I wonder how Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan are? Oh yeah, and Shikamaru, and Chōji, and Ino, and Kiba, and Akamaru, and Shino, and Hinata, and Lee, and TenTen, and Neji too!" Naruto grinned widely as he stretched his hands behind his head and squinted his eyes into a way that only he could pull off.

Naruto felt a hand placed firmly on his shoulder and turned around to see Jiraiya looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "Lemme stop ya there before you jump down memory lane, boy."

Naruto scowled at the Toad Sage. "What's wrong with that?"

Jiraiya sighed. "It's just that once you get hyped up about some story you launch into, I just can't get you to shut up 'cause you're soo annoying. Not only that-"

"Oi! I'm not annoying you pervert!" Naruto interrupted the sage in midsentence.

"-you talk too much when you could be telling this crap to your friends, not me." Jiraiya continued as if he didn't hear Naruto at all.

Naruto grumbled so very rude things that his so-called "sensei", couldn't hear. Jiraiya can be such ass. He thought angrily. Then he suddenly sighed and his face became somber as he started to walk through the front gate.

The two jōnin blinked in shock as Naruto and Jiraiya started to walk through the front gate of the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey now, is that who I think it is?" Hagane Kotetsu asked his partner Kiamichi Izumo.

"Ah huh, no doubt about it." Izumo replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura was just coming from Tsunade's office and was walking down the streets of Konohagakure. Her mind was still heavy with Hinata's and her surprising words when she heard her name being called.

The pinkette swiftly turned around to see Konohamaru, Moeji, and Udon running towards her. "Oh hi Konohamaru." She greeted cheerily.

"So where are you off to?" The Sandaime's grandson asked curiously.

"The main gate," Sakura replied, "I have to pick up this morning's pedestrians traffic leisure for Lady Tsunade… Do, you wanna come along?"

The three genin nodded in agreement and Sakura smiled. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"It's been about two-and-a-half years…" Naruto muttered aloud.

Jiraiya smiled ruefully. "So it has…" Jiraiya looked around and smiled at the scenery. Konohagakure's streets were still bustling with many people walking in and out of stores. The population might have double since we've been here last, Jiraiya thought with his eyes slightly widening in surprise.

* * *

Sakura, Konohamaru, Moeji, and Udon trekked towards the front gate box where Hagane Kotetsu and Kiamichi Izumo where posting. Konohamaru was telling the tell of how he had a scramble on a D-rank mission with a cat.

Sakura giggled. "We had missions just like that; it brings back a lot of memories."

Konohamaru turned towards Sakura. "Hey by the way, have you got word or anything from Naruto?"

"Nope, nothing yet." Sakura replied.

"Oh, too bad…" Konohamaru's face fell.

Sakura saw this, and tried to reassure him. "But he should be popping up around here pretty soon."

They finally reached the box with Izumo and Kotetsu waving at them with warm smiles.

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu," Sakura greeted the two jōnin, "how are you today?"

"Well look who's here…" Kotetsu grinned at them.

"Huh?" Sakura and Konohamaru tilted their heads in confusion.

"Something's waiting for you back in town."

"Yeah," Izumo agreed smiling broadly, "ya have to see it to believe it!"

Konohamaru had a very confused expression on his face. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sakura suddenly whipped her head up in the air and whirled around to look towards town. She couldn't believe it, was he there already? "No way…"

* * *

Naruto dropped his traveling bag and ran up a telephone pole pumping chakra towards the soles of his sandals. He landed on the top with a soft thump. Naruto then looked out and saw almost every building in the Leaf along with its people. The blonde breathed in and smiled as he took in his home's fresh air.

Jiraiya chuckled with his pupil's excitement. "Always rambunctious."

The blonde teenage boy spread his arms wide with his hands tightly clenched into fists. "Now this takes me back! The village hasn't changed a bit!" Then Naruto suddenly pumped his fist into the air screaming, "I'm home everyone! Uzumaki Naruto has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

* * *

Hinata chewed elegantly on her dango. Team Eight was sitting under a big patch of shade under a willow tree, eating Hinata's homemade delicacies. She smiled with amusement as Kiba stuffed his face with her riceballs. Shino would take his time chewing her food, and she would get to see his mouth as he pulled the hem of his trench coat down to bite another piece of food.

"It seems that Naruto has just come back from his trip…" Shino said, freezing his hand that was containing a tea cup with green tea halfway filled.

Hinata nearly choked as she felt the third dango ball slide slowly down her throat. She coughed haphazardly as the dango ball went slower and slower.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" Kiba exclaimed frantically as she gently patted her back. He suddenly turned on Shino. "You know you can't startle her like that Shino!"

Hinata felt something press against her lips and peeked one lavender eye open. Shino was pressing a tea cup against her lips as if asking for permission to gain passage. The Hyuuga gave a small smile as she saw his brows slightly move downward in concern. It's nice to have people who really care about you and that you can trust.

Hinata graciously parted her lips and felt the hot and refreshing liquid soothe her throat and push her last remaining down her esophagus and into her stomache. Her breathing returned and she gently placed her hands against Shino's, signaling that she was alright.

Shino pulled away the tea cup and Kiba sighed in relief. "Thank kami… I almost thought you were a goner Hinata! Don't scare us like that anymore."

Hinata smiled and nodded, feeling a light blush paint her cheeks. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, thank you for always being there for me when I need you the most." Hinata said graciously.

The two chūnin males looked at her in shock for a moment. Shino with his brows widening over his glasses and Kiba with his sharp eyes widening and his lips slightly agape. Then they both looked slightly embarrassed what with Kiba blushing slightly, scratching the back of his head and Shino with him trying to hide his face more than usually.

"Whatever." Kiba muttered and began to ruffle up Hinata's silky dark blue hair. "Just don't be such a dunce next time will ya?"

Hinata blushed and nodded at the affection. "H-Hai!"

Hinata looked over to see the noon sun shining brightly and gracing her with its all-giving warmth. The light of it set the world in beautiful and fresh colors of the hues and contrasts it produced. Hinata couldn't help but give the biggest and most genuine she could muster as she thought of her one true hero.

"Welcome back… Naruto-kun…"


	3. Reunions

The Blooming Lavender and the Shining Sun

Reunions

Naruto grinned as he trekked excitedly through Konohagakure. It was the next day of his return and Naruto was glowing with happiness as he reminisced over the things that was changed and wasn't changed in Konoha.

"I wonder if Tsunade-baachan will let me go on some missions soon… I've been itching to get into a fight and go out some more." Naruto sighed. "Oh well, better head over to Ichiraku's for some ramen. I bet the old man and Ayame will be surprised to see me again!" His grin turned into a mischievous smirk as he briskly made his way towards the unsuspecting restaurant.

"Konnichiwa Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted waving a hand in greeting while flashing his famous foxy grin.

"Well if it isn't my number one customer, Uzumaki Naruto!" Teuchi greeted warmly. Then he looked at the blonde boy up and down. "And my, haven't you grown!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh heh! Thanks a lot old man! I've been training a lot on my travels, so I guess I got tall without noticing!"

"I'll say," a voice said, and Naruto turned to see Ayame walking up to the two while wiping her hands with a towel, "you're even taller than me now!"

Naruto grinned and sat down in a stool. He never really thought about his height until they mentioned it to him just now. Naruto was just so focused with training that he really didn't pay attention to the things around him, including himself. It felt really weird now that he could actually loom over Ayame and be one or two inches taller than Teuchi, when he was a kid he was used to being small and everyone or everything tower over him. Now that he was a little over six feet now, he was taller than a lot of things and people. It was unnatural and uncomfortable for him.

"So what'll it be Naruto?" Teuchi asked him warmly.

"I'll have pork ramen with extra pork, noodles, and four eggs!" Naruto replied with his mouth watering at the thought.

Teuchi chuckled at his number one customer's antics. _Even if Naruto tried, he still would be guzzling down ramen like no tomorrow,_ Teuchi thought nervously.

* * *

Hinata was walking along the hallways of the Hyuuga's Main household gripping a canvas, an easel, a palette, some ink, and a thin paintbrush. She was wearing her usual bottoms, but she had on a fish net shirt covered with a short sleeved black mesh shirt. And her dark blue hair was tied in a low ponytail. Now you may be wondering, why would she carry all of these things? Well, unbeknownst among or her closet friends and most villagers of Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata loves to paint nature in its glory. The heiress finds that when she paints, she finds peace and tranquility when she is inside the uncomfortable Hyuuga compound that is her home.

Hinata jumped off of the hallway floors as she made it outside, even though she was still trapped in her home; and sauntered elegantly towards her mother's garden. When Hinata was nothing but a small child, her mother and herself would spend their time in their garden they built by themselves with hard work. Even though they were from the main branch and could easily tell a branch member to build it for them, they believed that nothing could be achieved without hard work. And mainly another reason was they didn't want to trouble the branch members with their burden even though they were supposed to.

Hinata smiled as she found her usual spot. It was a small bench, made for only one person, which was old yet beautifully decorated with water lilies. As she sat down, the heiress started to reminisce the times she's sat on her mother's lap, enjoying nature at its finest, and listening intently to her mother as she played her flute. The Hyuuga heiress could still hear the alluring and enticing melodies as they made the different types of flowers dance to the rhythmic song.

The dark haired beauty sighed and started to set up her station. "Alright," she said pulling up her sleeves a little higher to signify her determination, "let's get to work." Hinata looked around with her pale eyes searching for a target to paint.

_Let's see, I've already done begonias, daffodils, roses, water lilies, cosmos, orchids…_ Hinata's eyes suddenly strayed to two flowers that made her eyes widen… Well two plants for that matter…

"That's it!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed in a soft voice. "I've never done different types of plants before, only flowers. And these two plants will be perfect for my first painting of them." She immediately attacked her canvas with light strokes while casting determined glances at her objectives every now and then.

"Shino-kun will love these paintings when I give them to him!" And the bluenette smiled as she worked vigorously on her painting while sweat began to accumulate on her brows.

* * *

Naruto burped as he patted his belly with contentment practically glowing off of his whiskered face. He had just come from Ichiraku's and was now walking down Konoha, sightseeing.

_It's weird,_ He thought_, even though Konoha is my home, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time…_

Naruto lifted his arms behind his head and locked his fingers together so his head could rest against them. Jiraiya had just gone off to report to Tsunade and then had to go and do some research around the village.

"Probably peeking on some women at the hot springs…" The Uzumaki muttered, closing his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out with disgust. "He's such a pervy old man."

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice called out to him.

The blonde turned around to see Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji waving at him. Naruto smiled and quickly made his way over towards them.

"Hey there Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji! Long time no see, ne?" Naruto grinned cheerfully.

Shikamaru sighed and folded his arms. "It's nice to see you Naruto, but it's troublesome that it won't be peaceful around here anymore."

Naruto glared at the lazy nin with annoyance. "Oi! Why do you have to diss me right off the bat, ne? I just got here for Kami's sake!"

"Maa, maa, Naruto, you know Shikamaru doesn't really mean that! He's actually pretty glad to see you." Chōji explained while munching on some potato chips. The Akimichi went up to the Uzumaki and gave him a hard slap on the back that nearly sent him down to the ground face first. "And I'm glad you're back too buddy!"

Naruto felt sweat start to bead down his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. _Man Chōji's hits are harder than I remember, _Naruto thought. The three boys suddenly were startled as the heard someone whine.

Ino had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Naruto with piercing pale blue eyes. "Aww, I can't believe such a pipsqueak like Naruto is actually towering over me right now! It was bad enough when Shikamaru got taller, but now it's a new low that you're taller than me too!"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Yeah, such a pipsqueak like me is-" Naruto suddenly felt a vein burst on his head. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK YOU DRAMA QUEEN?!"

Ino's eyes gave a twitch as a vein popped on her head. Naruto gulped, he was in for it now.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Ino screamed and pounced on the blonde teenager and started to give him a good licking.

* * *

Hinata was scurrying down the street with her painting held firmly in both of her dainty hands. She was careful to avoid running into people, but when she did, the Hyuuga heiress would stop in her tracks and apologize while bowing humbly.

_I'm late! I'm late! I was so focused on Shino-kun's painting, I totally forgot about the time!_ Hinata pushed her legs harder and gained a new burst of speed. _I hope they aren't mad at me!_

As the bluenette made her way out of the crowd streets and came upon the opening of her designated area, her acute ears picked up things falling on the ground. Hinata immediately stopped and turned to see an elderly woman struggling to pick up her groceries that were misplaced. Hinata quickly made her way over and gently set a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder.

"A-Are you alright ma'am? Do you need any help?" Hinata asked politely.

The woman looked at Hinata with squinted eyes and a slightly furrowed wrinkly face. She suddenly registered Hinata by her eyes, and quickly looked worried. "O-Oh my, please do not concern yourself with me Hyuuga-san, I should not be worried by someone of such high caliber."

Hinata sighed and shook her head. She absolutely hated when people immediately put themselves beneath her by her eyes. Couldn't they see that she did not want to be praised by her heritage?

Hinata stared at the woman with such a forlorn expression. _Of course they can't… They are blinded by my wealth and kekkei genkai…_ She sighed again. _I wish people could see me for me…_

"Do not say such nonsense madam, you are in need of assistance and I shall help you." Hinata quickly picked up the woman's bags before she could protest. "No one, even at such a high rank as I am, should leave someone in need. They are lower than scum if they should ever do such an atrocious thing."

The old woman stared at Hinata with admiration twinkling in her old eyes. She then lifted one old and creaky hand to her mouth and a light blush appeared on her face.

_Such a nice and caring young lady…_ The elder then gave Hinata a once over and held her cheek this time. _And she has such a beautiful figure as well!_

Hinata then stared down at the elderly woman with kindness glowing in her pale eyes. "Now then, could you please lead me to your house? I can help you with the groceries if you want."

"Oh dearie, I could never ask such a laborious task of you!" The old woman crooned.

Hinata started to walk with the elderly woman hobbling next to her. Hinata went at the same pace as the woman so she wouldn't have to strain herself. "Nonsense! I shall assist you with everything that I have! I may not be good, but I can still try!"

The woman chuckled. "Well then, I do have something you could do if you are willing to help…"

Hinata blanched as she saw the state of the old woman's home. The roof had a big gaping hole in the middle, the door was hanging off of the hinges, the house was rotting in a few places, her yard was uncut and growing wildly over the place, and the home had a dark eeriness that sent shivers down her spine.

"Th-This is wh-where you live?" Hinata stammered.

The elderly woman sighed. "Unfortunately so my dear, it's hideous I know, but when it was in its prime, it was much better."

Hinata swallowed down her fear and uneasiness, and gave the woman a smile that put her heart at ease. "Well there is no way I am leaving you in such a horrible state. I shall immediately call some of my comrades and help you rebuild your home."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "R-Really? You would help such a frail, old, and useless old woman such as myself?"

Hinata cringed at those words. She heard those words before, because she used them herself; in a slightly different way that is. Hinata suddenly kneeled down to the woman's level, to look into her eyes. The woman did, after all, reach up to Hinata's waist.

"Madam, I wish not to hear those words stray upon your lips, for you are not weak or useless. What I see, and what people should see, is a very determined young woman that is shown amidst your eyes." Hinata gave the woman a genuine smile. "If they do not, they are fools."

The woman stared at Hinata with such a shocked expression that her mouth went agape. Who knew that the generation of young adults could have such refined children! It was preposterous, yet gratifying at the same time.

The elderly woman swooned and held her cheeks with a light shade of pink covering them. _Oh if only she were a boy…_ The woman sighed. _She would surely have girls flocking at her feet here and there._

Hinata suddenly got up and stared at the house with an intense gaze as her eyebrows furrowed together. When the Hyuuga made this expression, it meant that she was thinking hard and formulating plans. "Now then ma'am, is there anyone else staying at the estate with you?"

The woman perked up. "Why yes, there is. She's my granddaughter Chikako." The woman turned towards the house and hollered out. "Chikako! We have a visitor! Please come out and greet her!"

Hinata saw a pair of amethyst eyes peek through the door before the whole body came out. The heiress's eyes widen at the sight she saw. It was a girl, no more than ten, with smooth, dark, and short green hair and the brightest of amethyst eyes. She wore an all-white kimono with brown sandals. Her bright eyes widen as soon as she saw Hinata, but then turned defensive.

"Grandmother, what is a stranger doing at our house?" The girl spoke with an indifferent tone etched clearly in her voice.

Before the woman could speak, Hinata interrupted her. "I am just a mere passerby when I saw your grandmother in need. I decided to help her and rebuild your house, if that is alright of course."

Hinata's eyes nearly crinkled with amusement as she saw the Chikako's face twitch in annoyance.

_It seems she does not want to be helped. _Hinata gave a small smile. _Just like another little girl I know…_

"I thank you for the offer, stranger," the girl spat, "but we will not be needing your assistance, because I am going to be the one to rebuild this house."

Hinata arched one of her eyebrows upward. Though Chikako was quite arrogant, she did have discipline and principal. And she has the determination of doing things without assistance, though quite stubbornly, but she was very admirable.

"Now you listen here Chikako," the grandmother quipped, "Hyuuga Hinata-san has been soo generous as to help us rebuild our home, which is in fact, not up to date! Now apologize right this instant young lady!"

Chikako's eyes widened in surprise as soon as she addressed that Hinata was not in fact a stranger. Chikako immediately got one her knees and bowed humbly towards Hinata.

"My sincerest apologies Hyuuga-sama!" Chikako exclaimed. "I did not know my place! I am truly sorry!"

Hinata chuckled and sauntered over to the girl. She knelt by the green haired girl and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Actually Chikako-san, you arrogance and you're ability to remain loyal to those around you is quite admirable. Don't bow for me, because I don't want to take over someone else's dignity and stomp over it. I am not like my relatives, nor do I wish to be. Please arise, noble Chikako."

Both Hinata and Chikako rose over the ground, with Hinata towering over the ten year old. Hinata patted the girl's head and smiled gently.

"Would you please give me your blessing to help rebuild your home?"

Chikako stared at Hinata with admiration shinning in her eyes. "Y-Yes, Hyuuga-sama…"

* * *

Kiba tapped his foot against the ground as he waited, along with his teammate Aburame Shino, for Hyuuga Hinata. He was exponentially irked that she was ten minutes late.

"That airhead! I told her that we'd meet on training ground Forty-Seven in exactly thirty minutes! And what does she do, bail on us and makes us wait longer!" Kiba ranted as he started to angrily pace back and forth.

"Perhaps Hinata has run into something that is inevitable. Though her unnatural time-lapse is very disturbing." Shino concluded.

Kiba sighed and got on Akamaru who barked. "Well gone or not, I'm tired of waiting! I'm gonna go find her!"

"Kiba, don't do anything too rash. Let's wait for a few minutes to see if—"

"Screw that! I'm going anyway!" Kiba shouted, and was about to tell Akamaru to go, but a voice called out to them.

"Hey Kiba! Whatcha up to?" It said.

Kiba turned to see a silhouetted figure racing to catch up to them. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise. "Well I'll be. I didn't know you came back so soon."

* * *

Hinata was running down the streets of Konoha to meet up with her team. She originally thought she was going to train, but with the old woman and her granddaughter living in such standards… It would be ill-minded of her not to help. So Hinata would tell her team that she would postpone training and ask if they could help her instead.

"If they won't," Hinata whispered, "then I will do this by myself if I have to. I will make sure those two live in a decent enough home."

Hinata turned down a corner jogging at a moderate speed. She saw her teammates and was about to go faster when she saw someone else. That someone was her longtime crush, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata squeaked and quickly ran around the corner to hide.

"Huh? Didn't you guys hear that?" Naruto asked Kiba and Shino.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything, must be in your head Naruto!" Kiba scoffed.

Hinata pressed herself against the side of a fence with her heart drumming loudly in her ears. Sweat perspired down her pale face as a bright hue of pink colored her cheeks.

_N-Naruto-kun…? Wh-What is he doing here? H-He wasn't supposed to come back soo soon!_ Hinata thought nervously. _Wh-What should I do? What should I say?_

Hinata gulped and shifted her eyes the way she had come_. Maybe I could run away? Yes… That seems like a good idea. If I run, Naruto won't notice that I'm here, and I won't have to see him and faint!_

Hinata suddenly shook her head. _But what about Kiba and Shino? Surely they are mad about me being late? Kiba probably is, but Shino would understand wouldn't he? _Hinata gulped again. _I'm sure they will understand! I will explain what happened another time!_

Before Hinata could even get her body away from the fence, Naruto's head suddenly popped out from behind the corner of the fence and he looked at her in surprise.

"Oi, it's Hinata! Whatcha doing over here by yourself?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata felt her skin nearly jump off of her body. Her heart was thumping faster than before. Her cheeks burned darker, her knees shook, her sweat dripped faster, and her brain was beginning to go fuzzy.

Her throat went dry but she managed to say one word. "N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Yep, it's me!" He grinned as he stood next to her with his whole body visible. "Long time, no see ne?"

Hinata squeaked and took three steps back. She didn't like to be close to Naruto, but knowing him, he wouldn't let her go easily. He was always worried about her, which was flattering, but he never really gave her heart a break when he would always surprise her unintentionally.

Hinata's face heated up a considerable color of red with her ears turning crimson. She clenched her hands against her chest as she took another step back. "N-Naruto-k-kun…! I-It has b-been a while, h-hasn't it?"

* * *

Naruto heard a voice shriek close behind him. He turned around to see nothing but one of Konoha's small streets. He was just walking around when he had run into Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino talking under a willow tree. Shino was still pretty steamed at Naruto for forgetting who he was. Kiba was talking about how stupid he looked with orange on.

"Why do you keep wearing orange, man? Are you stupid or something?!" Kiba ranted looking at Naruto incredulously.

"What's wrong with orange?" Naruto asked looking down at his jacket. "I think it looks cool."

Kiba sighed. "You're a ninja you baka. Ninja's are supposed to be stealthy. You're going to get seen from a mile away!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

Naruto took a second look at the dog. Man, was that dog huge or what?! The last time Naruto saw Akamaru, he was no bigger than a stuffed teddy bear; but now he was bigger than the average wolf!

_Did he eat something or what?!_ Naruto thought as he sweat-dropped.

After that, he heard the weird shriek. Naruto still stared behind him quizzically as he tried to figure out the source of the shriek's whereabouts.

"Oi. Oi Naruto!" Kiba yelled hitting the blonde square on his head.

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DOG BREATH?!" Naruto shouted with a vein bursting on the corner of his face.

Kiba glared at Naruto. "WHO'RE CALLIN' DOG BREATH, DEAD LAST?!"

The two males started to go at each other with insults, challenges, and to see who the better man was. Before their tempers could escalate, Shino broke them up by saying:

"Hinata is still not present. Though I do understand her previous time-lapse, but her prolonged absence is bothering me considerably. Perhaps a meeting of the Hyuuga?"

Naruto and Kiba stared at the Aburame with stunned expressions as though they thought he couldn't speak. But Kiba then regained himself and crossed his arms angrily.

"There isn't a meeting today Shino, she told me that herself." Kiba said. He then sighed. "Damn it. Why is she such an idiot…? I guess I'll go look for her." Kiba got on Akamaru and was about to run off when Naruto stopped them.

"Huh? Didn't you guys hear that?" Naruto asked Kiba and Shino, looking at them with a confused expression written over his face.

Kiba stared at him. "Hear what? I didn't hear anything, must be in your head Naruto!" He scoffed.

"No seriously, I thought I heard someone just a few seconds ago, honest!"

Kiba grinned at the blonde teen. "Yeah right! If I didn't hear anything just now, then it must be in your head, baka!"

Naruto growled at the Inuzuka with more veins appearing on the blonde's skull. "I'M NOT A BAKA YOU DAMNED DOG! I'LL SHOW YOU!" And with that, the Jinchuriki stomped off.

Before Naruto could pass where Hinata was hiding (unbeknownst to him), the blonde boy heard a faint sound of breathing nearby. Naruto blinked and walked up to the corner that leads to another street. What he saw surprised him; it was Hyuuga Hinata pressed against the side of the fence looking deep in thought. The blonde could easily say that the Hyuuga heiress has grown quite a lot. From her now long hair, the still baggy-but-new clothes, to her… Ahem… **Physical physique**… The Jinchuriki blushed faintly on his tan, whiskered cheeks as he caught himself staring at her now busty chest.

_I wonder what size they are…_ Naruto thought. _They look like they're a D-cup… She could be in Granny Tsunade's size in no—Wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_!

Naruto shook his head to rid himself from those lecherous thoughts. _Great, now I'm becoming just like the Pervy Sage!_

"Oi, it's Hinata! Whatcha doing over here by yourself?" Naruto asked her, quickly distracting himself from his previous perverted thoughts.

He watched her squeak and jump up in surprise. She quickly flew off of the fence and stared up at him and taking three steps back. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he watched sweat drip down her brows and her face heat up a light pink color. The blonde teen never really got the bluenette and her strange ways. She was just…

_Weird…_ He thought. Naruto grinned suddenly, got from behind the fence, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whispered his name softly.

Naruto felt invisible shivers run down his spine. He didn't show it on his outside, but a tiny twitch did react on his left eyebrow. Naruto always thought Hinata's soft voice was strange, and her entire being was weird, but whenever she said his name, he always felt weird shivers go through his body.

_It's never happened with Sakura-chan or the other kunochi, so why only Hinata…?_ He thought curiously.

But the weird thing was that he liked the shivers. They felt… good in some way, like he wanted more or something…

"Yep, it's me!" He grinned. "Long time, no see, ne?"

He watched the Hyuuga's face heat up a color of red with her ears turning crimson. She clenched her hands against her chest as she took another step back. "N-Naruto-k-kun…! I-It has b-been a while, h-hasn't it?"

"I'll say!" He smiled putting his arms behind his head. "Looks like we've both grown a lot huh?"

He heard her squeak in shock. Naruto suddenly cringed and started to wave his hands around wildly. "W-Well what I mean by that is… Uhh… Y-You look like you've gotten stronger! Yeah that's it!"

The blonde then saw the bluenette calm down and gave a small smile. Her cheeks were getting redder but she nodded in acceptance.

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought it was a nice save (in my opinion, it's not).

"N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto perked up as his name was said, feeling the shivers again. Hinata stared at him with her soft pale lavender eyes glancing up at him for a second, before looking back down at her wringing hands in a flash. He stared at her quizzically.

"I-I was wondering if… If y-you would… Umm… Uhh… W-Would you…" Hinata stumbled over her words and her face heat up in embarrassment. "W-Would you be so kind as too-!" Hinata was cut off as she tripped on a protruding root that was visible on the ground.

"Ah!" She squeaked as she fell forward, about to hit the ground below.

At least that would have happened if she hadn't fell into the chest of her crush and end up having him wrap his arms around her.

"Whoa! You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked as he stood her up straight.

The blonde was about to let go of the Hyuuga, but stopped when he felt her dainty fingers curl around a piece of his jacket.

"I…I…" The bluenette took in a sharp intake of air and lifted her head to look at the Jinchuriki. "I wanted to say… Welcome home , Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was taken aback at the Hyuuga's words, but was really surprise by the facial expression she held. Hinata stared at him with shinning eyes as he detected a look of… admiration in her eyes? A perfect hue of light pink stained her cheeks, making her look cuter (if possible) than ever; her mouth was displaying a tiny smile that seemed so insignificant to others, but shocking to those who knew her longer. Because the Hyuuga's genuine smile was rare among the Konoha 11.

Naruto held his breath as he saw a strand of dark blue hair stray across her face, and a quarter of it landed perfectly on her lips. It looked soo enticing that Naruto was confused over these new emotions he was sprouting overseeing the Hyuuga this way. He his cheeks burn, which was another thing that confused him, and he watched the hair dance across her beautiful, soft, and inviting lips as she spoke words.

"Wh-What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked hesitantly. He saw some of it enter her mouth before going out again.

Naruto blinked and shook his head. He had been staring at her for too long. "O-Oh nothing! It's good to be back, Hinata!" Naruto, without thinking, suddenly hugged her to cover up his moment of staring.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hinata spoke again.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata said softly that almost sound inaudible.

"Mmm?" The blonde responded with his chin resting snuggly on her shoulder.

He heard her gulp. "Y-Y-You're suffocating me a-a little…" She held onto his broad, strong shoulders with her petite hands, and he felt her gently pushing him away with little force. As if trying to get him off of her.

He blinked twice and froze with slow realization. He was gripping her tightly with his body pressed against hers and he was lifting her at least seven or eight centimeters off of the ground. He suddenly felt two things that were big and soft, pressing against his strong chest.

The blonde's blue eyes widened as he realized what those two things were.

_Mine and Hinata's bodies are… Her breaaahhh… Her breaahhh…!_ The orange clad ninja couldn't even think the word in this embarrassing predicament.

Naruto was slightly lulled as he slowly untangled his body from Hinata's and felt the pressure of the teenage girl's breasts as they pushed back with every step he took away from them.

**"I'd make that girl into a well-used breeding stock if I were you, kit."** The Kyuubi spoke up in Naruto's mind, since he was chained inside of the blonde ninja's stomache after all.

_BR-BR-BREEDING STOCK?! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PERVERT TOO YOU OLD FOX?!_ Naruto screamed at the Kyuubi in his head.

**"Hey, I'm not the one getting turned on right now. You are. So you're a pervert too, baka."** The fox replied bluntly.

Naruto felt his face flush with embarrassment and horror. _T-T-T-TURNED ON?! I'M NOT GETTING HARD! SH-SHUT UP YOU DAMNED FOX!_

Naruto heard the Kyuubi sigh. **"Suit yourself. I don't really care anyway."** Naruto could practically feel the fox smile evilly as he chuckled. **"But it is amusing to see you making a scene when you're embarrassed. So maybe I will use this tactic later…"**

And with that, the demon fox was gone. For now that is…

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, he then looked back at the bluenette. Hinata was staring back at him with her lavender eyes full of concern. Her mouth was opening and closing as if she was trying to say something to him.

"Hn? What is it 'Nata?" The blonde tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

Hinata was looking into the sharp blue depths that her crush possessed. He tilted his head ever so gently and his face made that adorable, clueless look that made her heart thump. She then blushed at the accidental nickname he had given her.

The lavender-eyed beauty jumped slightly when she remembered what Naruto was asking her. She was trying to say something important to him at first, but she couldn't quite form her words for her to speak it out to him.

So Hinata did the only thing she knew how. She retreated.

"O-Oh it's nothing N-Naruto-kun," Hinata lied softly as she started to take steps back, "I had forgotten anyway. W-Well, g-goodbye."

She bowed and started to run to where Kiba and Shino had gone, but she felt Naruto grab her wrist before she could go too far.

The Hyuuga turned back to look at the Uzumaki in shock. He had never done this before, never alone with her. Naruto would always be the one running away from her, much less her running from him. And she would be the one that tried to reach out for him, not the other way around.

So getting over the shock and facing reality once more, Hinata did what she naturally did. She blushed. Horribly.

"H-Hey wait a minute, Hinata…" Naruto stammered as he pulled her back to him.

The dark beauty was disappointed when Naruto did not speak her nickname again, but got over it once she played that sentence back in her mind.

_Naruto-kun,** stammering**…? B-But he never stammers!_ Hinata thought, her eyes widening at the blonde.

She looked at the orange clad ninja with surprise as she saw him fidget nervously, and his eyes flint twice away from hers, before resuming its stare.

"I, um… I wanted to…" He sighed before looking at her with a genuine smile with his cerulean eyes sparkling. "I wanted to thank you. For the hug and for welcoming me back home."

Hinata gasped as she felt her face burn up as she gazed at Naruto's face. It was as if she were staring into the face of Naruto, only in his adult years. It was as if he had lost his childish roundness he held, and matured in a matter of seconds. But the most shocking thing was, he was looking at HER, Hyuuga Hinata, with this gorgeous expression.

Naruto suddenly grinned, grabbed her hands, and leaned dangerously close to the dark haired beauty's face. "We should hang out sometime, ne Hinata? It'll be great, just you 'n me! Whaddya say?"

She blinked a few times, before turning a vibrant shade of red.

_N-Naruto-kun and I… Hanging out… Alone… Together…?_ Hinata felt herself sway as she began to feel lightheaded and her vision slowly slipping away in darkness. I-It's too good to be true… A-Am I dreaming…?

That was the last thing she thought before letting darkness overtake her, and fainting in her crush's arms.


End file.
